Life
by Ghost501
Summary: Megaman takes a Saturday morning to think about life as a Net Navi and being human.


PJO fans please don't shoot me with arrows and/or kill me. I'm working on Project DAC, I really am. But I've recently been wanting to do a Megaman fanfiction (Love Battle Network and Starforce!) and I just had to write this. For everyone waiting for Project DAC, please be patient. It will come. I'm going to start writing chapters soon. I think the outline to it is done. Also, I just created a Megaman community. Check my profile for more details. In the mean time, enjoy! Ghost 501, logging out!

* * *

It was amazing to him how life changed the name of the game. Even now, Megaman still had a hard time believing that this was real. After all, he should have been dead at least seven different times by now. But he was happy that he and his brother had pulled through every time. Megaman scrolled through his chip folder. Lan had asked him to fit in a new Program Advance earlier yesterday and the navi was still working out the kinks with the chip codes. As he did his work, he thought about a conversation he had overheard in Lan's class a week ago.

The student just couldn't get past seeing his navi as data. To him, the Net Navis were artificially created and were incapable of having souls; something he felt was needed for anybody to be called a human. Megaman never truly understood the kid's problem. Even as a Net Navi, Megaman enjoyed life as being a cyber being; and though he was Net Navi, he knew what it was like to be human. And if Net Navis weren't humans, they were pretty darn close to being one. Never mind the people who believed that navis were just data; Megaman had lived through enough to know that just wasn't true.

Despite being created by scientists and programmers, Net Navis were just as human as their NetOps. Although they had human emotions programmed into them, the only difference between NetOps and their navis was that eventually NetOps would die while navis, as long as they didn't get deleted, would live on forever. But disregarding that fact, Net Navis and humans were one and the same.

Every emotion and pain imaginable that a human could feel could be felt by a Net Navi. They knew what it was like to face death. They knew what it was like to love and feel pain. Just because they weren't born as humans didn't mean that they were not capable of being human.

Megaman closed the chip folder and looked out from the computer screen. Lan was still sleeping. It had taken him all of freshman and sophomore year, but the teenager had finally stopped sleeping in and reporting late to classes. So, why was he sleeping in now? Because it was Saturday, one of Lan's only two days that he could actually sleep in. As Megaman prepared to put a note on the desktop screen that he was heading out on the net, he noticed someone with red hair poking her head through Lan's door.

Just as Megaman was about to say something to Mayl, a pair of pink gloved hands covered his mouth and all that came out of it was a muffled "Mph!" Megaman turned his head to see that his assailant was none other than his best friend, Roll. The pink navi put a finger to her mouth signaling to Megaman that he needed to keep his mouth shut.

Both navis watched as Mayl crept quietly to Lan's bed. For a second, she seemed to be taking a mental picture of the boy. Then again, she also seemed to be planning something a bit more sinister. Megaman remembered that Lan recently had played a trick on the girl not too long ago which caused her to stay awake for a whole weekend. Then again, he never remembered Mayl drinking coffee again after that incident.

As she snapped out of her daze, Mayl got that mischievous look in her eyes. Megaman cowered a bit in his homepage. A plotting Mayl was almost a definite sign that Lan was in trouble. But, he was scared because normally Roll would join her in her NetOp's plots just to, as she put it, "not leave him out of the fun".

As Megaman looked back to Roll to look for a sign of aggression on her face, he noticed a light blush on her face. He realized that her eyes were pointing down towards her hands, which he accidentally had grabbed in his fit of fear. Megaman automatically let go of her hands and both navis looked away from each other.

However, both navis were snapped out of their trances when they heard Lan yelling. Well, more like laughing. Lan was sprawled out on his bed laughing uncontrollable due to Mayl's surprise tickle attack. Megaman was about to laugh at his brother's predicament when Roll tackled him from behind and tickled him as well. Yep, despite the years of maturity each person had put on, they still so easily reverted back to their childish ways.

After about five minutes, both girls stopped their assault and the Hikari brothers worked on gaining back the oxygen they had lost.

As Lan sat up, he turned to his computer, "Megaman, why didn't you warn me she was here?"

But, he got his answer when he saw the screen. Megaman had rolled over on his stomach in an effort to stop Roll from tickling him and she had taken the liberty of sitting on him, "I was incapacitated," He mumbled.

Lan rolled his eyes and turned back to Mayl, "So, are we still meeting at the station at 6?"

"Yep, I just came by to make sure that you were up. Oh, and to tell you not to be late. Otherwise we might not get a good spot at the concert," Mayl quickly planted a kiss on Lan's cheek and got up to leave the room, "See ya later. Come on, Roll!"

"Bye, Mega!" Roll said. She walked off towards the link that would send her back into the net, but then she stopped. Quickly, she ran back to Megaman, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. With her own burning, she left the blue navi standing like a happy idiot in his homepage.

Despite being great friends and dating for a month, both navis were still unsure just how to express themselves to each other. But, awkwardness was just another part of being human.

Yes, you couldn't tell Megaman that he wasn't human. Not when he felt this kind of rush after being close to one person. Not when he felt this much love for one individual. It didn't matter if he was created by a programmer. He had emotions. He had a moral code. He had a life. He was human. And though that life called him and his brother to do the craziest things at times, like taking on the World Three or stopping Cybeasts from destroying the world or confessing their respective loves to Roll and Mayl while trying to fight Bass, Megaman knew down in his heart that he wouldn't trade his life for anything in the world.


End file.
